


Smile Like You Mean It

by virgo_writer



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, One Shot, Spoilers, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Mackenzie's head in that last moments of 2x09?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of looked to me that the way Mac was playing with her ring wasn't a happy kind of playing with her ring, so here's a little introspection on why that was.

Mackenzie knew she ought to be happy.

Really she did.

Everything was working out for the best. Nobody had lost their job (she and Will had agreed she wasn't really fired). The election coverage had gone smoothly (with the exception of Jane). Neal had fixed her Wikipedia page. AWM were fighting Jerry Dantana and ready to call him on the mess he'd made, and they were starting to work their way back into the hearts and minds of their audience (problem free election coverage had really helped, and she should really get Taylor Warren back in some time).

And, like some kind of wonderful cherry on top of the cake, she and Will were finally back on track. She was engaged - she was the future Mrs. Mackenzie McHale-McAvoy (they'd work on that) - and she knew she ought to be happy.

And she was. Mostly.

Except for that snide voice in the back of her mind that siddled up beside her and said exactly what she was sure everyone was thinking:

_"So how are you going to fuck it up this time, Mackenzie?"_

She twisted the ring on her finger absentmindedly, the fit feeling somehow off when it hadn't before. Because as happy as she was, a part of her wondered if maybe she really had been trying to escape her relationship with Will eight years ago.

And already she felt a little bit stifled, like this was all happening a little too fast and she needed to get off this bus and catch her breath before it all became too much and -

"You okay, Mac?" she heard Don ask from beside her, face etched with concern.

She nodded quickly, forcing a smile.

"I just need to make a phone call."


End file.
